Laptops provide convenient portable computing, however, when a user attempts to use a laptop in their office, such as in conjunction with an external monitor, mouse and keyboard, the laptop may not cool as efficiently as a desktop computer. This may lead to poorer performance in a laptop than in a desktop.
Increased cooling is especially helpful, for example, when editing photos and videos, playing video games, rendering models, or running other high-demand applications.
Some docking systems use fans to cool a laptop that is docked. Such docking systems are designed to cool the laptop when the laptop is docked and oriented in the fully closed mode. These docking systems provide additional cooling over the fan provided in the laptop alone to improve performance.